


let me take you to the movies, can I take you to a show?

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brandy is the Best Girl, Fluff, Going to the movies, Loving Looks, M/M, Snuggling, happy anniversary boys, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: happy 1  year to the boysthey're still mean to be together and happySaid there ain't no use in cryingCause it will only, only drive you madDoes it hurt to hear them lying?Was this the only world you had? Oh, ohSo let me take you, take you to the movieCan I take you, baby, to the show?Why don't you let me be yours ever trulyCan I make your garden grow?~  houses of the holy- led zepplin
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	let me take you to the movies, can I take you to a show?

“Cliff where the hell are we going?” Rick Dalton, one time tv cowboy and sometimes film actor grumbled from the passenger's seat.

“You'll see Partner... it's a surprise” Cliff managed around the cigarette. Rick grunted in response- Cliff couldn’t help but admire the actor from the corner of his eye- Rick Dalton was beautiful; sharp features and swept back hair, the neon lights of the Hollywood strip painting his face in hues of blue and pink.

It was a beautiful night in the city of Los Angeles; the warm breeze made everything hazy and soft.The two men had had a lovely meal at Casa Vega, combined with a few drinks and Rick was feeling a good doze coming on.

“Don’t fall asleep on me Dalton, we still have a full night ahead of us.”

“Mmmm” Rick managed to pry his eyes open watching the city zoom by. SayingCliff drove fast was like saying the sky was blue; but Rick had long ago adapted to the speed demon that was his driver… in fact he couldn't help but take in his stunt man's appearance his hair blowing in the wind, a grin on his face, he looked wild and free- it was a good look on Cliff.

It had been a year since the hippie breakin and it had been a strange year indeed. Cliff had recovered from his injuries though he did carry the slightest limp now- and in that time of nights at the hospital, of tending to his stuntman Rick had realized he felt a lot more for Cliff then he ever dreamed- more shocking? Cliff felt the same.

  
  
  


Cliff knew how the actor’s brain worked so leading up to the anniversary of the attack he saw how on edge the actor became. Rick was distracted, jumpy, nervous- Cliff made up his mind quickly that what better way to help then to take him out.

As Cliff pulled into the actor’s driveway he wasn't surprised to see Jay Sebring at his gate chain smoking

Jay and Cliff shared a strange relationship in the sense they both recognized each other for what they were- men in love.

Cliff waved as he passed.

“I heard you and the mister were going out tonight.”

“You heard right.”

Jay hummed “ you better bring him home at a respectable time ”

Cliff snorted “yes sir”

“You treat Rick Fucking Dalton right ya hear?” the other man threatened with a wag of his finger.

“I wouldn’t dream of it any other way.” 

Jay laughed and waved him past.

Despite how long they knew each other Cliff couldn't help but fret; smoothing his hair back straightening his clothing to look good for the actor-

“Ready to roll partner?” Cliff managed as Rick Dalton stood before him smartly dressed in khakis and a blue polo that matched his eyes.

_ Damn _ Cliff thought as he looked the actor over he needed to start going to church again...his mind was suddenly torn about what he wanted-but before he pushed the actor back inside and up against the wall he managed...

“Lets get some chow first huh?”

Xxxx

As they got off the highway Rick recognized Cliff’s neck of the woods...He saw the familiar neon lights of the drive in.

“Cliff?”

“E-easy Dalton- we gotta make a quick stop.”

As Cliff pulled into the theatre and pulled around back he quickly ran to his trailer and got something important.Cliff had no problem showing Rick how he lived- he knew it was hard though because that was exactly what Rick was trying to escape. While by contrast Cliff didn't care.

They were only parked outside for a minute- when the door open and a big carmel mound bounced into Rick’s lap with a woof

“B-brandy!” Rick managed as the pitbull eagerly lapped the actors face and he couldn't help but laugh.

Cliff watched as the two most important people in his life sat in his front seat; he pondered about how easily they fit into his life and made it complete- they gave him everything he only ever dreamed of.

“H-hows my b-best girl?” Rick managed as the dog flopped into his lap, her tail happily thumping against him.

Cliff smiled “ now we're set!”

“W-where are we going?:

“We’re gonna to the movies handsome, I-” Cliff paused rubbing his neck “I know we can't go out together how we would like... I thought if we came out here we could get some privacy and I-”

“Hey”

Rick interrupted the stuntman’s rambling wrapping his hand in the other man’s“T-thank you” he kissed his cheek and Cliff flushed “You sure know how to treat a m-man.”

“I try”

Cliff wrapped one hand in Rick’s “come on- show’s about to start.”

“What are we watching?

“I'm more of a dog person but… you'll see.”

Cliff pulled the car up to the front and the actual theatre and rolled in with ease he seemed in his element; everyone knew him and of course Brandy- Rick meanwhile flew under the radar. Usually this would cause him distress but as Cliff walked up with over flowing trays of popcorn, nachos,hotdogs pop and assortment of concession candy Rick couldn't help but smile-

“We really p-picked a good one didn’t we Brandy?” Rick managed as he ruffled the dog’s fur where she perched on his leg the pitbull let out a low woof in reply.

As Cliff handed off the snacks and pulled Rick’s car into a spot- Rick watched as the the setting sun illuminated their surroundings as the first dark overtook the area and the movie about animated cats began to play

“W-wwhat movie is this?”

“Aristocats. Those Disney people seem to know what they're doing.”

Rick huffed as he offered Brandy a bite of hot dog

“Mmm partner see that little orange kitten>”

“Y-yeah?” 

“That one’s you” Cliff teased with a quirk of his eyebrow

Rick scoffed “w-what?”

“You're my little tough wanna be alley cat- But inside I know you're my little ball of fluff.”

Rick scowled and huffed “d-does that make you O’Malley?”

“Well I don’t know-”

“My- big protective allet c-cat who's all scarred up and look scary but has a heart of gold.”

Cliff flushed as he Looked away 

“Come here my alley cat I-I have something for you.:”

Cliff cocked his head as Rick pushed in close nibbling against his neck and earlobe, he slid across the seat till he was plastered against the stuntman's chest- Brandy still curled up his lap

Cliff all but purred as he leaned against the actor heavily,, Rick leaned back nuzzling into him their foreheads resting together.

Out here...no one knew Rick’s name and he was okay with it for one reason and one reason only- he sighed and relaxed against Cliff- no hiding, no fear just peace with the only one who mattered. He still had him; he hadn't lost him.. And he was his.

It wasn't always easy being in Rick Dalton’s skin but today he was happy to be- he wasn't afraid to be the actor who was madly in love with his stuntman.

He gently tilted his head up and placed kisses all along the stuntman's stubbled jaw much to the other man's surprise- Rick watched the light from the movie screen color the other man like some angelic figure and he sighed in relief.

He was happy. Holy shit he was happy.

Cliff arm wrapped securely around the actor-never wanting to let go. He kissed his cheek gently and protected from the world prying eyes Rick happily took it.

They both watched the cartoon cats bound dance and sing and Rick couldn't keep the grin away.

“You okay partner?”

“Y-yeah i’m okay” the actor replied.

“Need anything?”

Rick nuzzled in deeper breathing in those familiar smells of comfort.

“N-no I got everything I need right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> on the tumble  
> life-on- the-geek-side


End file.
